Our First Together
by theprofessorandmaryann
Summary: Mike and Carol Brady are thrilled to find out that they are expecting a seventh child, but the kids are less than over-joyed. Will they eventually come around?
1. Proud New Parents (And Housekeeper)

Carol Brady paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs as she waited nervously for her husband to return from work. "Mrs. Brady, please sit down." Said Alice, who was dizzy from watching.

"Oh, Alice, I just can't!" exclaimed Carol. "What if he doesn't want another baby? I mean, six kids is a lot!" Alice went over to Carol and guided her to the couch. She pointed to the seat and Carol reluctantly sat down.

"Now, Mrs. Brady, you're worrying for nothing. I'm sure Mr. Brady will be so excited. After all, this will be the first child that you've had together." Alice pointed out.

"I suppose your right…"

Suddenly, the sound of Mr. Mike Brady unlocking the door could be heard. "Oh, Alice, he's here!" said Mrs. Brady, resisting the urge to run out of the house. "Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Brady said as he entered the house.

Seeing the looks on the women's faces, his smile faded. "What happened?" he asked. "Mike, honey, maybe you'd better sit down." Advised Carol. Alice got up so Mike could take her seat.

"Good luck, Mrs. Brady." She said as she exited the room.

"C'mon, Carol, what's the matter?" asked Mike, now very worried. "Well…Mike, do you want to have another baby?" she blurted out. "Well, sure! I mean, it would be the first kid we have together. But why do you seem so nervous?" Mike replied.

"Because I'm six weeks in." She said, grinning from ear to ear. "Really?!" her husband asked. She nodded. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Carol, this is great! Who else knows?" asked Mike. "Oh, only Alice." Carol told her husband. "You told Alice first?" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"I can un-hear it and you can tell me again if you like." Said Alice as she entered the room. "Alright, then." Carol laughed. "Alice, guess what? We're gonna have a baby!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Mr. and Mrs. Brady!" Alice cheered.

"Oh Mike, wait until we tell the kids that they're gonna have a little brother or sister!"

"They'll be thrilled!"

"Oh, Mike, I'm so happy!" Carol told her husband, as they embraced into a long passionate kiss.


	2. Not-too-thrilled Jan

That night at dinner, all the kids noticed that Mike, Carol, and Alice were acting overly happy. "Mom, is there anything you're hiding from us?" asked Marcia. "Well, yes, actually we do. She stood up and smiled as she looked at all the kids.

"Today, you're father and I found out that were gonna have another baby."

Marcia, Cindy, and Greg all ran to give their mom a hug. Then Greg went over to his dad and gave him a firm handshake. Then Carol noticed that Jan, Peter, and Bobby still remained in their seats.

"Jan? Peter? Bobby?"

"How do you feel about all this?" Mike asked the three. "Gee, dad, I don't know. You guys already have six kids." Bobby pointed out. "Excuse me." Muttered Jan, as she got up from the table and went upstairs to her room.

"Now, boys. Just because this is the first child that your mother and I are having together doesn't mean we'll love this baby any more than we love you." Peter looked up at his dad. "You really mean it?" he asked. "Of course!" said Carol.

"Groovy! Your havin' a baby!" shouted Bobby, pumping his fist in the air.

"Next order of business." Announced Alice. "Getting Jan to think its 'Groovy'."

"I'll go talk to her." Carol said, breaking free of the children's embraces to go upstairs. "Jan?" she knocked on the door to the girls' room. "Honey, what' wrong?" Jan didn't answer, so Carol opened the door to find Jan crying on her bed.

"Jan, what about this upsets you?" Carol asked, sitting on her daughter's bed and smoothing out Jan's hair.

"There are already nine people in this house, not to mention Tiger! Not only are we going to have to divide the house up even more, were gonna have to compete for you and dad's attention!"

Carol looked Jan in the eye. "Jan, you know that's not true." She said. "Your father and I will love you just as much as we do now when the baby comes. The only thing that will not change is the fact that we love you."

Jan smiled.

"You feel better now, Jan?" asked Carol. Jan nodded. "Good. Then come on down when your ready, Alice made Cherry pie for dessert."

"Yum!" exclaimed Jan, jumping off the bed and running downstairs. She stopped at the head of the stairs before running back to her room to give her Mom a quick kiss. "Thanks, mom." She said, running back downstairs.

Carol looked down at her for-now-flat stomach.

_"__Aren't you lucky."_ She thought. _"You've got nine different people who love you already."_


	3. Names

About a week later, in bed, Mike notice that Carol seemed worried. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. Carol sighed. "Mike, you know how Jan, Peter, and Bobby weren't exactly thrilled about the baby?" she asked. Mike nodded. "Well now, it seems Cindy is having second thoughts about liking this baby."

"We'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now, let's talk about names."

"Names?"

For the baby, Carol." Her husband clarified. "Right. Well, I haven't really been thinking. After all, Mike, it's only February and the baby isn't due until October."

Mike shrugged. "I'm an architect. I plan ahead- It's a habit." Mike said. Carol snickered. "My husband, the comedian." She joked.

"Seriously, though. Any ideas for names?" asked Mike. "I've drawn a blank slate. Said Carol after thinking for a minute. "But I do have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, we have the rest of the family-Alice included- submit and vote on baby names. Not to say we have to use one of the others' names, just for ideas." Explained Carol.

Her husband nodded. "Hey, that's not a bad idea!" He said. "Let's do it!" Carol yawned. "Tomorrow." She said, rolling over and going to sleep.

The next morning, Mr. Brady was hanging a blackboard up so the kids could submit their baby names. The kids were lined up to submit before Mike was finished hanging it. "Me first!" Yelled Greg, scribbling down a few names. After all the kids were finished, they stood back so their parents could read their submissions. Each child was to sumbit two names for each gender:

BOYS NAMES:

GREG=MIKE JR, CHARLIE

MARCIA=JOHN, ARNIE

PETER=ALEX, ADAM

JAN= ANDY, ERNEST

BOBBY= BARRY, CARL

CINDY=NICK, RUSSELL

ALICE=CHRIS, SCOTT

GIRL NAMES:

GREG=LISA, SAMANTHA

MARCIA=LUCY, BONNIE

PETER= CINDY, AUDRA

JAN= EMILY, ROSE

BOBBY=SANDY, NORA

CINDY= DOROTHY, BEATRICE

ALICE= DAWN, HELEN

"Well, gang these certainly are some nice names. Why don't you leave us to conference for a minute?" The kids chattered excitedly as they filed out of the room.

"Which was your favorite, Carol?" asked Mike.

"I liked…"

**Author's note: PM me to vote on the names. vote on one name for each gender. HAVE FUN!**


	4. Youngest-No-Longer Cindy

While there was excitement of the announcement of the baby's name and gender (To be announced the next morning), there were other things going on in the Brady household, too. Mike realized that Carol was right when she said that Cindy was acting strange. She didn't eat much; at dinner, she just picked at her food.

That night after dinner Carol went up to the girls room to check on Cindy. She entered the room to find Cindy laying on the bed, staring up at the celling. "Cindy, honey, care to talk about it?"

Cindy sat up and shrugged. "It's about the baby." She said. Carol looked at her confusedly. "I thought you were excited!" she said.

"I was. Until I realized that once the baby got here, I wouldn't be the youngest anymore." She sniffled. Carol lifted Cindy into her lap. "Honey, Marcia went through the same thing. She enjoyed being the oldest because she was the first to do everything. Then, when I married your new father, she was pushed out of her place as the oldest."

Cindy was feeling a little bit better. "And Cindy, if you ever need anyone to talk to, Marcia would be happy to talk. Remember that she was once in the same situation as you." She looked Cindy and smiled. "And, if the baby is a boy, you'll still be the youngest girl. Feel better?" she asked.

Cindy nodded. "Thank you, Mommy!" she said, running downstairs to tell Marcia.

"Mike, who had been listening through the bathroom door, walked in. "Wonderful speech." He commented. He sat down on the bed and wrapped Carol in his arms. "Did you read all the names on that blackboard?" He asked. Carol nodded. "Oh, Mike I don't know how we're ever going to choose!"

Mike looked at his watch. "Well," he said. "It's 10:30, maybe it'll come to us in our sleep." Mike took Carol's hand and they drifted downstairs, into their room, and into a nice, peaceful sleep.


	5. The baby or babies : )

Eight months later, Alice sat in her room, staring thoughtfully at the wall. "Alice!" called Marcia. When she got no answer, she peeked in to Alice's room. "Greg, Jan, she's in here." She told her two siblings who were waiting in the kitchen.

"Come in, kids." Alice told them.

The three hesitantly entered. "Alice, we've noticed you acting strange lately…really strange. Almost sad. Did we do anything to upset you?" Asked Greg, as the three sat next to Alice on the bed. "No, no, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then what's wrong, Alice?"

"I'm…leaving." She said quietly. "Leaving?!" all the kids shouted. "Alice, why would you leave?" asked Jan. Alice just sighed and shook her head. "Kids, when I applied for the housekeeping job, it was just your father and his three boys and their mother. Then your father got married, and there were four new people to take care of. I was fine, though, because all of you were so sweet and helpful. Now, however, there's a new baby coming."

"So your leaving because it's a lot more work than you signed on for." Marcia stated. Alice nodded.

"Oh, Alice, you can't leave! We all need you, and we promise we'll be more helpful! You don't even know that it'll be that hard! Besides, imagine how guilty mom, dad, and even the baby (when it's older) will feel! You can't leave when mom needs you most! Alice, please stay!" Begged Marcia.

Alice smiled. "Now, how can I say no? Besides, I couldn't ask for a better family." All the kids smiled widely. "So you'll stay?" asked Jan.

"Yes."

"Yay!" The four turned to see the rest of the Brady family in the doorway. They all swarmed Alice with hugs and cheered loudly. Suddenly, Carol's hand flew to her stomach. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Carol!" he said, helping her off the bed into a standing position. "Mike, get me to the hospital…" she groaned. "Right! Come on, gang, to the hospital!" They all rushed outside and piled into the car.

Two hours later, Mike emerged from the hospital room. "Guess what." He said.

"We have a baby brother?" asked Bobby.

"We have a baby sister?" asked Jan.

"Both." Said Mike. All the children-and Alice- jumped and cheered. "Twins!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh, congratulations, Mr. Brady!"

They all went in to see their new brother and sister. "Mom, what are you gonna name them?" asked Marcia.

"Glad you asked. We've decided on…"

**Author's note: C'mon, I need votes! voting ends tomorrow night if I have enough votes. So far it's Emily=Two votes, Scott=one, and Adam=One. VOTE PLEASE!**


	6. Emily and Scott

"Emily and Scott." said Carol. "Emily and Scott Brady." She looked at her new twins in their cribs, Emily sleeping and Scott squirming. Mike silently came up behind Carol and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at them." He said softly.

"Are the kids all in bed?" asked Carol. Mike nodded.

"We should get some sleep" suggested Mike. "We're going to miss a lot of it soon." Carol nodded. "But it's going to be so worth it."

Mike climbed into bed, and Carol followed. "They are so cute, and quite, too." Mike nodded. "All the things we did with the other kids when they were little, we can do again."

"First days of school."

"Visiting the playground."

"Playdates."

"Sports and activities."

"For our first together, I think we're going to do pretty well."

**_THE END_**


End file.
